


Uncle Harvey has connections

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, fantasies, jim needs underwear that covers more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: Set in 2x17 "Into the Woods" where Harvey Bullock calls Ginny in order to grant Jim Gordon access to the records, which he needs to clear his name. When Jim has the keys and leaves, he does not leave completely. Harvey has a hard time focusing on Ginny because he can´t get Jim out of his mind.





	

The uniform was the only thing that was right. It had been looking differently on his body though, stretching round his hard muscle and not over a soft chest. Maybe the colour of the hair under the police cap was right too. No, actually it was not quite the right shade. More ashy blond than liquid gold. He just could not overlook that, even when squeezing his eyes. It felt wrong when he let his hand rand through it too. Slightly sticky from the hairspray. Strands quite coarse and hardened from being glued together. Nothing like the softness he imagined that golden strands would have. He had seen him put some pomade in it but no other products. Being able to let his own fingers run through his hair like that, he would pay for it. Harvey had not cared much if the other man noticed him watching, it was too much of a sight to see him comb through the strands forcing them in place. Goddamn shame though, he had looked great before. Messy bed hair, visible stubble. It´s been a while since he had such a pretty thing on his couch. Probably he should have worried more about their situation but that sight was quite distracting. Heck, damn right he should worry more but he simply did not care. Did not care what it would get him into, he just wanted to get the boy out of this. It was wrong that he had to hide from what he belonged to.

Very right on the other hand was the pain from getting smashed into the wall, it was a welcomed distraction from his thoughts. Getting pressed further into the hard surface was too. The voice in his ear however was not. Not quite right and so far from the timbre he longed to hear. Nothing like that growl he had heard the first time he had seen that man rough someone up. His sleeves rolled up, arms flexing. He had seen him fight, admired his strength, his agility and determination but that right there had hit him somewhere else. The threatening tone made him wish he was the one trapped between that muscle and the table. Got his inspiration running, about what they could do in one of the interrogation rooms. Cameras switched off of course, but every cop learned that on their first day. Only he hadn´t. Hadn´t want to.  
  
Harvey´s inspiration had gotten plenty of fodder the last days. His mind was running wild with fantasies. Some that hurt, some that made him horny .. some that did both. Jim with a beard and banana boat, happy on the beach of some island. Lovely picture. Made him think of screwing him right there, not caring about the sand he would have stuck in his crack for days. Have a life, he had said. With Lee, he had said but not quite meant. Harvey had been ready to leave the GCPD, he had done it. He came back, but he would do it again. Leaving. Running away. Harvey was ready but he knew the boyscout was not, not even for his girl. It made his heart sting but he wanted him to have a life. Wanted him to be happy, wherever it would leave him. He would look so good in one of those aloha shirts. Tasteless flowers covering tanned skin. Muscles fading without the constant need to fight and defend himself. Mouth wrapped round a straw leading to some fresh coconut milk. Hair messy because who would care about hair wax in the paradise. Eyes looking up to him from the beach chair when he would step into the way of the sun. He would look so damn great with his lips wrapped round something thicker too, eyes still looking up to him. Oh, Jim.

The burn on his cheek slapped him right out of the fantasy. Holy rat on a boat, switching to internal affairs has not made Ginny let herself go. Still as fierce as back out on the streets. He would feel that a while. She was all over his neck kissing and biting his skin. Harvey grabbed the cap on her head and threw it on the floor. It just made him think of when Jim had worn one. He had not liked the look it had put into his face but he had envied Lee for seeing how Jim put it on every morning, and how he took it off. Harvey hoped it did make them try some role play, giving Jim a little something that was good about that uniform. Those silly white gloves. If just they would leave some marks in his face. Jim just looked great in everything. Heck, Harvey would bet on him being able to make his pants all tight even while wearing some fluffy, bright yellow duck suit. Jim had been stunning even in that thing they had put him into in Arkham. He´d been a bit too exited back then, that kiss and all, was a bit risky but he hadn´t seen him for quite a while then and shit, he could not be all strong 24/7. He had his weaknesses, he knew that, but he knew better than to truly poison their relationship. Harvey was more than old enough to know better than to act upon his silly crush .. as much as he sometimes just wanted to bite into that perfect tight ass. Harvey Bullock might not win the best cop award but he sure knew how to treat his partner right. Telling your partner you thought about them every evening in the shower was not part of that package and surely not such a clever idea when you needed to rely on them next time some lunatics pointed guns in your faces. Harvey would never admit it but working with Jim was a delight, made him feel doing the right things again. Made him feel some other things too.  
  
No need to kid anyone he would think about Jim the whole night, sorry Ginny. Mostly he´d think about that time Jim had left his bathroom in those scandalous skimpy shorts. Oh those shorts, did nothing to hide that the hair on his legs had still been damp. Did nothing to stop Harvey from imagining how drops of water had run all the way down on them. Gorgeous picture, stored safely in his mind. High definition, real life colours ready to be brought out of the photo album whenever he needed. It had been so damn hard to not stare at his bulge but no one was gonna stop him from doing so when he was alone with that image. He had spent some sleepless hours imagining what was hidden under that thin fabric that got stretched so promising.  
Sure as a nun getting her wallet stolen in Gotham he would not get that man´s picture out of his mind anytime soon. It was stuck in his head like the hook in some fish´s mouth. Engraved so deep he was worried he´d not have the self control to not moan his name. Jim, it rolled so easily over his lips. Especially in those moments. Almost screamed it a few times while alone in his bed. He could not do that to Ginny. Hell, he could not do that to himself either. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, it was. Gotta remember that Bullock. That´s the name that belongs to those hands that are just ripping off your shirt. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Jimmy. Shit, it was so close. No names then. Remember that. No names. Just the ma'am. She liked that best anyway. Fucking hell, that just made his mind spiraling into nastiness as well. Lately a lot had that effect. Jim getting promoted, pulling ranks and insisting on him calling him sir. Lovely little fantasy. He´d gladly do that. Whenever, wherever. Jimmy boy .. Jim .. Mr. Gordon, Sir being all rough and commanding with him; that did nothing to help his name situation here, but it damn well did help his boner.

Curse him, he needed to pull himself together. He was doing this for Jim but Christ, he had a girl here kissing his chest, nails digging in his biceps, he could get something out of this for himself just as well. Jim had his keys and he could have some fun here. Ginny and him had always been just about sex. Actually no just there, it had been wonderful. She was the first woman to call him her wild animal. That and some other names. Quite a thing to hear. Harvey had always enjoyed her visits, but now the whole scenario just tasted as stale as a three day old donut. Not because of the key thing, he was sure Ginny would not mind if he explained it well enough but he did not want to put that weight on her shoulders. It just was not the same when you wanted more, or someone different. Still was a donut though , Bullock figured. One he intended to eat.

As if she could read his mind she pushed his head down into her cleavage. Tasted great, he should stop being such an unappreciative prick. More than once he had felt like she was gonna eat him alive. Made him feel so damn wanted, did wonders for his ego. Ginny was a gem. There had always been some prickling anticipation whenever he got only as much as a look on her number, it ended on 69, made him giggle sometimes but today he could not help but peek at Jim while calling her, as if he would see some jealousy on his face. He did not. No wonder. Absurd disappointment killing all prickling. Harvey tried to push this though out of his mind. Push it far away and lock all gates.

Ginny was being a sweet angel and helped him with pushing him right to his bed. Woman handling him, or however that would be called. His back protested when he hit his mattress but damn he liked it. She climbed on top of him locking his hips between her strong thighs. Harvey was glad she was so assertive, back in the days this had been beyond exciting. Ginny had been so different, talked about sex openly without any second thoughts. Hell, she was the one to suggest their little thing. There was no false sweet talking with her, no wooing, just straightforwardness. Girl had a dirtier mouth than himself and everyone who just spent an hour round him knew that meant plenty. He really enjoyed that and hell´s hot whirlpools he enjoyed fooling round with her. Never had anyone quite like her. Knew what she wanted and just took it, never forgot about him though. Now he was simply glad about her assertiveness, meant he could just follow her lead. Move along with her. Just turn off your brain Bullock and enjoy the trip she´s taking you on.  
Sure as hell would be some welcomed change to the last days of taking care of himself. Having Jim so close had gotten him into a damn mess. Tissues piled up in the wastepaper basket. Every time Jim left his flat it did not take much time until Harvey had his hands on himself. Was a damn habit. Would not take long until he was conditioned to open his zipper as soon as he heard his door fall shut. He had only jerked off more when he first had found out what boners were for. Damn, he was just one fresh out of the shower Jim away from taking his left behind clothing and sniffing it like some freak.  
  
It probably was best for his own good that Ginny was here. He needed to get that out of his mind for a bit. Clear his head and if Ginny would keep up what she was doing with her tongue Harvey was confident he could indeed forget Jim for a little while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
